1. Field
The invention relates to the field of biometric measurements and, particularly to sensor used for such measurements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heart-rate monitors and other biometric sensors are commonly used by professional athletes as well as by conventional people practicing exercising. Heart-rate monitors and other biometric sensors typically provide a user with information enabling efficient workout. A typical heart-rate monitoring system includes a biometric sensor attached to the body of the user and configured to measure heart-rate of the user, to transmit the measured heart-rate to another device, e.g. a training computer. The other device receives the heart-rate information from the biometric sensor, processes the heart-rate information, and displays the processed heart-rate information. The other device may also process the heart-rate so as to calculate more advanced information, such as energy expenditure and fitness parameters of the user.